gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lindsay Pearce
' Lindsay Heather Pearce '''is one of the remaining five contestants on the ''Glee spin-off, The Glee Project, a reality series where young hopefuls compete for a seven episode guest star role on Glee. ''Lindsay's hometown is Modesto, California, and she began singing at a very young age. Trivia *Lindsay was deaf for the first six months of her life. *Lindsay is adopted. Even during her conception, there were already plans while she was in the womb to be adopted to another family. She states that she attributes her bright blue eyes to her mother because she too had "striking eyes." *Lindsay did not audition for the Glee Project alone. She auditioned with her good friend and fellow musical theatre singer, Emily Kay Shrader. Emily made it to the Top 83 and was able to sing in front of producers, but was cut soon after. *Lindsay loves Broadway and musicals. *Lindsay had a boyfriend during the filming of the show. Currently, they are broken up. *She started college at the age of 16 and says that it was the "best decision of her life." *Lindsay is known as the 'real life' Rachel Berry for the fact that both are brunettes, broadway-influenced, and adopted. *Lindsay is naturally blonde. *Lindsay is a vegetarian and her favorite food is sushi. However, she does not eat fish and only eats sushi with avocado or vegetables. She does however, eat egg and dairy products. If it wasn't for the "good taste of ice cream," she states, Lindsay would "be a vegan." *Robert Ulrich also lives in Modesto, and prior to ''The Glee Project, he watched a musical performance with Lindsay in it. After seeing her performance, he asked her to audition for The Glee Project where Lindsay was picked as one of the top twelve. *Lindsay has the same birthday as Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray). *Lindsay kissed two of The Glee Project contestants for the show (Cameron and Damian). *Current roommate with Hannah. *She is a belter, as revealed in the episode Pairability. *Is bestfriends with Hannah and has a video on Youtube "The Cee Cee and Dee Dee Show". *Is a smart girl stated by Matheus. (Vulnerability). *Lindsay is of Cherokee, French, Norweigan, and German descent. *Is the younger sister of the famous soccer player Heath Pearce of Chivas USA. *Wears clear contacts and admitted to having "very bad vision." *Is a non-denominational Christian. *Is a pretty good artist as evidenced by her quick sketch of fellow contestant, McKynleigh Abraham.Source. *Lindsay is known by many members of the cast for making tea. In Episode 2, when Ellis Wylie says Lindsay attacks her every single day, Lindsay says that "just 10 minutes ago she made tea and put it on the table" for Ellis when she asked for it. Recently, in response to Damian McGinty's Episode 7 blog about their kissing scene, Lindsay mentioned that it's easy for her and Damian to make up after they argue because he brings her fruit snacks, she makes him tea, and they hug afterwards. *Her favorite Disney princess is Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" because like Belle, Lindsay relates with reading books all the time and getting lost in a fantasy world. *Lindsay's voice type is a soprano, as evidenced by her very high range. *If Lindsay were to win the competition, she stated she wants to be a Cinderella-esque type of character who starts off as a dork and lets loose later in the plot. *Her favorite characters on the show are Sue Sylvester and Kurt Hummel. *Lindsay has been editted constantly throughout the show to be portrayed as a mean, snobbish girl. However, it is revealed that Lindsay is just confident and gets overly excited during challenges that it may come across the wrong way. *She admitted she was insecure about wearing the Cheerios cheerleading uniform during Episode 7. *Lindsay is very popular among fans and fanfiction writers who usually pair her romantically with Damian McGinty, Samuel Larson, and even Marissa von Bleicken. *She currently works at the store, Aldo, along with working on musical projects. *There have been rumors that Lindsay has been cast on Glee as a bad girl rocker named Sheila, but she has denied that rumor several times on twitter. *Apparently Zach Woodlee is her big fan as revealed in Believability Partners Cameron Mitchell (Pairability) Samuel Larsen (Pairability) Damian McGinty (Sexuality) Songs Solos *Maybe This Time (Believability) Duets *Need You Now (Samuel) (Pairability) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Cameron) (Pairability) *River Deep, Mountain High (Cameron) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) Videos thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Baby It's Cold Outsidethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - River Deep Mountain Highthumb|left|300px|Lindsay preforming back in 2009 "Some Things are Meant to Be" with her friend Emily. Category:The Glee Project Category:The Glee Project Contestants